Shikaino: Peace
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: On a regular spring-day, Ino is going for her first swim of the year, but in the end, she decides to do something else   I suck at one-shot summaries,just read and you'll see ;   Shikaino one-shot :


_Go me! I managed to upload the wrong version of the story which included several mistakes( like the fact that it wasn't night, but they said "good night") I even had it fixed in another document because I had discovered the mistakes earlier, but I uploaded the wrong document^^ So, I will delete that chapter now and this will be the oneshot!_

Disclaimers: Naruto(the series) (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) me

* * *

><p><strong>Shikaino – Peace<strong>

The lovely spring wind, it always brought some warmth with it, signalizing that the summer was slowly creeping closer to Konoha. Ino had always loved the spring. It had a really beautiful, mesmerizing aura that made you feel so good. The birds were singing, the Sakura trees were blooming; everything was given new life during spring, the life that had been lost to the cold, bitter winter. Spring was a miracle like nothing else, a miracle of life that always brought some happiness with it. Even her ebon classmates, Neji and Sasuke, smiled sometimes during spring, or at least looked somewhat content.

Today, she was headed for the lake to check the waters temperature, it was usually cold this early, but the blonde kunoichi loved to bath, so she couldn't keep herself away from it. Besides, most of the other shinobi's were out on missions, so she didn't have anything better to do. As she walked down the swingy path to the nearby lake, she took her time to look around, appreciating the surroundings. The sweet birds were chiming a wonderful melody, their sounds mixing with the wind, making the most beautiful music imaginable. There were tons of flowers in every colour thinkable scattered all over the grass fields. Butterflies sailed with the wind from flower to flower, and Konoha's bees had started to search for pollen. The scenery was so sweet, so innocent, so utterly peaceful. Ino felt like she could stand there forever. Every time she looked, she saw another sweet miracle.

Suddenly, her eyes landed on something quite huge and green. She didn't quite get what it was. Curiosity perked her and she slowly snuck closer to the green object. It was pretty far away from her, she had barely noticed it from the path. What could it be? The blonde wondered, as she approached the thing with silent steps. Suddenly, there was some sort of movement, was it alive? She gasped in slight fear, but held back her scream. She was a Shinobi from Konohagakure, right? Whatever it was, she could handle it. Ino gathered all of her courage, it was probably nothing to worry about, just a small animal. Wait, a small, green animal? What in the world could that be? the young medic-nin wondered. It was too big to be some kind of worm, unless one had escaped from area 44. Oh, she had some gruesome memories from the ones in there.

As she approached further, Ino was shocked at her sight. In between the flowers, the green beast she had been afraid of, was none other than her boyfriend, Shikamaru. As always, he was asleep. The blonde giggled quietly, he probably thought it was too troublesome to go to work on a day like this. And this time, she wouldn't be the one to drag him there. The young kunoichi really did understand him. Shikamaru had worked extremely hard the last month, they had almost been unable to see each other; he really needed this break. Ino studied his facial features, and she had to admit, Shikamaru was one handsome shinobi, though that wasn't why she fell for him. He was such a nice, loving, caring, protecting boy, she had never thought that someone could actually enjoy her company as much as he seemed to do. Everyone thought of her as just another nagging blonde, living in her perfect world of jewellery and make-up; but he knew that she was so much more than that. He saw her struggle for accept, for people to recognize her, not as 'the hot blond girl', but as Ino Yamanaka. And best of all, he accepted her, he never pushed her away, he was always there to listen; who would have thought that Shikamaru Nara was a perfect boyfriend?

Without thinking, the kunoichi put her hand on the young brunette's cheek, and brushed it gently. He looked so peaceful there he lied, so happy; like he had no worries in life at all. The Nara had his own way of expressing this emotion, a way that would make other people feel like him, and though she wouldn't have admitted it earlier, Ino felt a sudden warmth every time he looked at her with that certain emotion showing in his eyes. It made all of her previous anger flush away. She just couldn't be angry at Shikamaru, she sometimes yelled at him when they were on missions and such, but afterwards, she started laughing or giggling. She just couldn't help herself, the happiness flowing out of the young Nara made her feel so warm inside, she just couldn't be mad at him; no matter how hard she tried.

A loud yawn was heard from deep down Shikamaru's throat and scared the hell out of the young Yamanaka. He then continued sleeping just as peacefully. Returning to her calm state, Ino continued to stare at the young brunette, sleeping among the flowers. Should I wake him up? She thought to herself, but decided not to, he was too adorable when sleeping, besides, he would wake up anytime soon. She would just have to wait a little longer. So she continued to stroke the young Nara's cheek with her small, pale hands. She stared and stared at him, her view lowering to his slightly pink lips. They looked extremely appealing at the moment. She sighed, the male never failed to amaze her with his gorgeous features. Oh how bad she wanted to kiss him now. So she did. Ino slowly closed the gap between her and the young Nara's lips, savouring the taste of him. She was just about to break the contact with the brunette's lips, when she felt him kissing her back.

Shikamaru groaned and pulled his blonde lover closer, eager to taste every bit of her mouth. This was indeed something worth waiting for. He bit her lower lip carefully, asking gently for full mouth access, which she happily granted. It turned into a lovely battle of tongues, which Shikamaru won in the end, allowing him to explore every creek of Ino's mouth. She tasted lovely, he needed more and more, the feeling was indescribable. After a couple of more minutes, he was a bit more satisfied, not to mention breathless, and decided to end the kiss. He looked at Ino, a sweet smirk plastered on his face. Then the brunette decided he had been awake for long enough, and once again lied down, preparing to sleep among the flowers on the field. The most beautiful flower sat right next to him, giggling a little, before she stated amused: "When you heard footsteps, you somehow knew it was me, so you lied down, pretending to still be asleep, so that I would eventually kiss you. Only someone as lazy as you would come up with something like that."

The young Nara's smirk grew wider as he answered: "It was too troublesome to wake up just to greet you, so I figured I'd do something else." The brunette then decided to be a little cosy, placing Ino's head on his chest, right by his heart. "I love you" He whispered, before he kissed her forehead and leaned back once again. She could feel her boyfriend's steady heartbeat as he wrapped his strong arms around her and went back to his peaceful sleep. All Ino's plans about going for a swim had blown away a long time ago. She smiled a little, realizing how lucky she was to have him. There couldn't be any man as wonderful on this very earth. The blonde kunoichi slowly closed her eyes, listening to her brunette's steady breathing, and his beating heart. Sudden peace began to capture her usually stiff features. "I love you too." She smiled and pressed her body even closer to his, feeling the warm sensation. And so they both fell asleep in peace on the lovely flower field. This day was only one of the many spring days they would spend together in the future, she was sure of it.


End file.
